Things Left Unsaid
by Coco793
Summary: As the two casts are on their way home, things get wary, and soon out of control. All they have are each other as they fight for survival and as they figure out the secrets of the island, but also between themselves. Rated T for some cussing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I know I have my other story to do, but I just haven't had the inspiration lately (Obviously). But I have this and have most of it already planned out. I might need a beta, so if any one is interested, please let me know! Thanks for reading! No flames please!

* * *

"Alright maggots, we have to stop and switch ships and grab the other cast of losers." Chef announced as the season five cast came up to another large ship, almost a yacht, which contained the older cast.

Zoey raised her hand, curious as to why they had to grab the others. "Chef, I thought they had already left?"

"If you didn't notice before, they found a way to keep appearing randomly on the show this past season, so obviously they haven't gone anywhere, so now we have to pick them up so we can take you ALL back home and get you all out of our hair!" Chef scoffed.

"If you had any…" Scott whispered to the others. Surprisingly some of the cast laughed.

Chef whipped around in his chair, "What did you say boy!?"

Before the fight could continue further a ship honked its horn up ahead warning it was coming near to drop off the others.

"Okay, you all shut up so we can get a move on." Chef stopped the boat and started setting up a ramp for the others to cross on over.

An intern from the other ship helped attach the ramp while the older cast waited to cross.

Once everyone had settled on the ship, the intern left and told Chef Chris wanted to meet up at the island before the "event" happened. Chef nodded and put the ship into gear.

"What the hell is the "event" Chef?" Duncan asked with his fingers in the air making air quotations around event.

"None of your business delinquent, just the faster we get you all home the better." Chef sneered.

Duncan just shrugged and put his arm around Gwen who smiled back as they sat together. Across from them sat Courtney glaring at them with her arms crossed. Bridgette was sitting next to Courtney trying to distract her from the couple.

"Courtney, are you excited to go home finally?" Bridgette smiled.

Courtney looked over and nodded, "They are finally letting us go after all this time, and I honestly can't stand these people anymore, except you Bridgette." Courtney made a small smile. She knew everyone didn't like her very much, but she wasn't going to show it, she is THE Courtney, of course. The only people who honestly somewhat liked her was Bridgette and Geoff, sometimes Heather would be nice to her ever since the Duncan incident, but no one else, which was fine by her.

Courtney looked over at Duncan and Gwen again and this time they were cuddling and laughing about something stupid probably. Duncan was looking around and eventually caught Courtney's eye. She froze like a deer in headlights; but quickly recovered and turned her head the other way with a 'hmph'. Duncan rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Gwen. Courtney knew she was over Duncan and he was over her, but he didn't know what he was missing. She knew she was prettier and more talented than Gwen, and it was Duncan's loss. She could easily find another boyfriend; she has had other guys come after her, begging for her attention. Like….Justin for example! He was obsessed with her when she was "taken" during TDA. Courtney then proceeds to look over at Justin who is flexing his muscles while Beth admires from afar. Courtney frowns though when he pulls out his personal mirror and begins looking at himself. He was too self-conceited, totally opposite of her! Courtney huffed and put her chin in her hand and rested her elbow on her knee. She was pretty sure that no one else wanted to leave more than she did…

* * *

'What the heck? So these are the famous originals!?' Scott thought to himself. 'They look like jokes to me.'

He was leaning against one of the railings on the boat waiting to get off and go back home. He wasn't stupid; everyone hated him on that boat, even the people who haven't even personally met him! He slumped his shoulders and put both of his elbows on the railing; he winced as he tried to make himself more comfortable since he was still sore from the attack from Fang, but he knew he would get over it.

He had a goal when he came to this island, and that was to win that money. He didn't care about people hating him or hurting them, he had bigger problems to take care of then worrying about others. He was so sure that his tactic would work; making his team lose then voting them off, well it kind of did, since he did make it to the final four. But not enough to win, and instead it resulted him in bruises and being one of the most hated guys in Canada.

Scott watched as the boats pulled away from each other and Chef began driving them towards home. The waves were a little choppy that day, but mainly because of the wind. About fifteen minutes after the boats separated Scott noticed the ride was getting a little rough. Every ten or twenty seconds or so they would hit a wake and jump a little. Scott stood up straighter and gripped the railings. 'I've never really ridden a boat before, but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be this rough…' He winced as they landed the boat down on the water from a wave, but the boat kept going as the same speed, maybe even a little faster.

Scott looked around and noticed everyone else was probably thinking the same thing. They were all gripping the rails or their seats, and flinching when the boat got rough. He looked at the cast he was more familiar with to see what they thought. They all looked kind of worried, but tried to keep talking to each other to feel better. Scott looked at one group in particular; it was Dawn, B, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron. He felt they were all nerdy and too nice, but they got farther than he did in the game…well except for Dawn, B, and Mike. They were all laughing a little and seemed to be talking to Cameron about his prize money.

Cameron smiled and looked at his friends, "Having this prize money is great, but I'm honestly just happy to have made such great friends!"  
"Aw! I'm glad that we are friends too Cameron! It wouldn't have been right without you! Especially with your interesting facts you shared with us every day." Zoey giggled and smiled while sitting and holding Mike's hand.

"Yeah Cameron, you were always there for me when I needed help with my MPD and never judged me for it, not many people are like that." Mike added.

"Thanks guys, I just hope we don't lose touch when we get back." Cameron smiled sadly.

Zoey then reached over with her other hand and held Cameron's.

"We won't Cameron, I promise. You two are my best friends and that is something that doesn't happen every day."

Zoey then looked over at B and Dawn and added, "That goes for you too, Dawn and B!" B smiled and Dawn looked at them.

"Of course Zoey! I know we didn't get to talk much during the competition, but I could tell from your auras we would all get along just fine." Dawn replied.

Zoey smiled and then grabbed Mike's other hand and started talking to each other in low voices. Dawn could tell that they were happy together, they were both good people and all they needed was each other. It took a lot for Mike to tell her how he felt because of his MPD, but doing so helped him gain control of his other personalities. He fought for what he wanted and falling in love is something that happens once in a lifetime, and he wasn't going to let that get away. Mike smiled his gap toothed smile and Zoey kissed him on the cheek. Dawn couldn't hear what they were saying, but she knew they were going to be together for a long time.

Dawn looked away giving them some privacy and wandered her eyes around the boat. She was glad that she came to the island; it gave her new friends, but it also changed her in some ways. She was stronger, and she knew what was right for her and to fight for it. She made some friends but that doesn't mean she didn't make any enemies. She side glanced at her red headed "enemy" and noticed he looked like he was deep in thought. Dawn didn't take him to be the thinking type and felt kind of uneasy about it. Dawn shook her head and looked down, knowing she was probably over reacting.

Dawn sat there and let her mind wander, but was soon interrupted when the boat hit a wave pushing her forward in her seat a bit.

"Jeez Chef, is he trying to kill us?!" Heather said out loud while trying to get herself up from the floor of the boat with Alejandro's help.

Dawn felt a headache coming on and put her hand on her forehead. Usually she didn't get them unless she was reading multiple auras or energies. Dawn tried to close her eyes and hoped it would go away on its own.

* * *

Jo and Brick were on the side of the ship near the helm. They were both leaning their backs on the rails of the ship talking to one another. Jo looked at Brick and snickered. Brick creased his eyebrows and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" Brick asked with suspicion in his voice.

Jo stopped laughing and gave a side glance at Brick. "Fashion school? Really?" Jo asked in disbelief.

Brick sighed and crossed his arms. "Yes, is that a problem Jo?" Brick answered with some annoyance.

Jo shook her head and smirked. "No, I just thought you wanted to go in the Army, that's all. I never would have guessed your real passion," Jo mocked.

"Just because Im interested in fashion, doesn't mean I don't want to go into the Army." Brick defended.

"It's just something I hope I can do after my tour of duty." He added.

Jo answered with a nod and thought about it for a second.

"I guess that makes some sense…kind of. So, have you talked to any recruiters or whatever yet?"

"Well when I get back I have a meeting with one about which position I should take and train for." Brick answered.

"Is there a certain position you want more than others?" Jo asked with some interest.

"Not really, just anything that can get me out in the field and fight for our country." Brick smiled. "It's something I've wanted to do since I was a kid."  
Jo nodded and looked at Brick. "I think what you are doing it is really tough Brick, but I think you will be okay…even though I beat you at everything when we competed on the island."

Brick then turned and faced Jo.

"How do you know I wasn't just being a gentleman?" Brick smirked. Jo turned and took a step forward and was inches away from his face.

"Or maybe I'm just that good?" Jo asked with her hands on her hips. Just as Brick was going to give her an answer the boat lurched forward, coming to a sudden stop. Jo fell atop of Brick with an 'oomph.' Once Jo was able to recover, she realized the position she was in with Brick and quickly rolled off of him before he noticed or said something.  
'That was close.' Jo thought. 'But what they heck caused the boat to stop like that?' Jo looked around and noticed everyone getting up rubbing their heads or backs from the fall they also experienced.

Heather then got up and started walking toward the helm of the boat with a look of death in her eyes. "Chef! I thought you were a certified driver! I swear, if Chris is making us do some challenge when we are so close to going home, I am going to—" Heather stopped midsentence when she reached the helm. She took in the sight before her and put her hand over her mouth.

"What the hell!?" Heather yelled with a terrified look on her face. Alejandro rushed over and put his hands on her shoulders and looked around her. There was blood spattered on the steering wheel and all over the control panel. They then noticed some droppings of blood on the floor but stopped once it had reached the exit of the helm on the other side. Sierra then came over and did the same thing as Heather, but instead of standing there she asked the most important question.

"Where is Chef?!"

* * *

Duncan was helping Gwen up when he heard Heather scream. Gwen then asked the same exact thing that Duncan was thinking.

"What is going on, is someone hurt?" Duncan looked at Gwen and made her sit down. "I will be right back, just stay here." Duncan then ran over and saw the scene before him.

"Shit, what the hell happened?!" Heather looked at him with a look on her face that said that was a dumb question.

"How the heck are we supposed to know?" Duncan was about to inspect further, but was stopped when the control panel exploded with sparks and fire. Duncan covered his face with his arms and took a few steps back. Cameron a few feet away then gasped and looked at the others.

"Uh, guys, I think we have a bigger problem on our hands…" Cameron said while looking over the side of the boat. Duncan and some of the guys ran over and looked. Oil was spilling from the tank of the boat, spreading into the water and side of the boat. The control panel exploded again and the flames grew larger. Duncan ducked with his back turned and looked at Geoff and Alejandro.

"We need to get everyone off the boat! This thing is going to explode and we are going to go with it!" Duncan yelled over the blasts and fire crackling. The guys then quickly nodded and started yelling for everyone to get off the boat. Geoff went over and grabbed Bridgette.

"Come on Courtney, we have to go!" Bridgette grabbed Courtney's arm as well and started pulling her to the front of the boat. Courtney looked over her shoulder and saw Duncan pushing Gwen towards them as well.

"Gwen you have to go, I promise I will be okay." Gwen shook her head and wanted to stay with him or have him go with her. Dj then came over and picked her up.

"Let's go Gwen, Duncan will be okay, he knows what he is doing." Gwen tried to fight out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her. Eventually she calmed herself down and was able to run with Dj towards the front of the boat.

Duncan started weaving and dodging everyone trying to get to the back of the boat. As he got closer he pulled out his knife and looked over the edge. He saw two folded up lifeboats and started cutting off the rope holding them in. Another explosion happened and was the largest one so far. He could feel the heat from where he was standing and knew he didn't have much time left. He started cutting faster and was able to get one undone. He then began the next one, but knew he was pushing his luck. He was sweating and was mumbling to himself.

"Come on, dammit!" He then felt someone push him over a little and looked to see who it was. Scott had out his knife and started cutting where Duncan was working. He was sweating as well and looked to be in pain too. Eventually the two got it undone and each grabbed one. Scott then ran to the side and jumped over without a word to Duncan. Duncan shook his head and figured he should probably do the same. He then saw some sparks fly over the edge and Duncan sprinted to the edge and jumped the exact moment the boat burst into flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much to those who reviewed, favorited, or followed the story! It means a lot! I still haven't decided on a beta yet, so if anyone is interested let me know by sending a PM. I had a hard time later on in this chapter, trying to figure out how to get it to one point to the other and having it set up for the next chapter. It's kind of boring, but I feel like the next chapter will be better.

Please review! Thank you!

Coco

Chapter 2

A mushroom cloud of flames erupted into the sky as the cast reached the tree line on the island they crashed into. Everyone covered their heads with their arms and felt the heat on their backs. After the initial explosion, all that was left was the outline of the bottom of the boat. Crackling from the flames and metal crashing on the ground and in the water was heard. Courtney then decided to look carefully over her shoulder as she was hunched over on her knees on the ground. All she could see was a large ball of flames of what used to be the boat. She then glanced around to see how everyone else was doing and reacting. She saw Geoff slowly getting off of Bridgette from covering her from the explosion. He was in shock, much like the rest of the casts. He stood there a moment and began to panic.

"Where's Duncan?!" He then started walking toward one end of the group and the other trying to see if Duncan was among them. Bridgette slowly got up and put her hands on her knees; she then surveyed the area and started walking around checking on everyone.

"Duncan!" Geoff started yelling for his best friend as Dj then got up to help.

Courtney's stomach dropped. There was no way Duncan would have gotten himself caught in that, he had more experience in risky situations then any of them. She turned her head from left to right and began to get up, slightly swaying a bit from the adrenaline. She jumped when she heard someone scream.

"No!" Gwen began crying on the ground with her face in her knees. LeShawna then came over and was trying to comfort her, while Harold who was with LeShawna decided to help Geoff and Dj.

Courtney shook her head and was shaking. She clenched her fists and wasn't going to panic like everyone else. She observed where they were; obviously it was an island, but somehow it looked familiar. She looked up at the mountains in front of her and gasped. She knew exactly where they were; they ended up on Boney Island. They hadn't been there since season one, but it had changed dramatically. The trees were falling over and were deteriorating. They were black and were seeping some kind of sap that looked kind of green. The ground had become muck from the decaying foliage and had a foul smell Courtney wasn't sure of. She stepped back and turned to where everyone else was. They were all helping each other up and making sure they were all okay. No one looked seriously hurt, but were somewhat banged up and had ash on their faces and hands. Everyone looked accounted for except for Duncan, but then noticed she could only see a few red heads. Courtney was very observant and had tried to memorize the new cast members, just in case if they were a threat, before when they were on the boat. None looked too sketchy, except for a guy named Lightning and another guy named Scott. That's who it was! The other guy Scott wasn't with them. She knew she saw him getting off the boat, so where was he?

Scott gasped for air as he reached the surface of the water. He was hanging on to the wrapped up lifeboat he grabbed before the explosion. He looked at what was left of the boat and had a feeling that none of them would have made it if they hadn't jumped. Scott thought back to earlier and remembered everyone screaming about Chef and that he was gone, but not without some traces of his blood. Scott wasn't able to see the helm before they had to leave, but he had a feeling this wasn't an accident.

He began to swim back with the lifeboat and heard the yelling for some guy named Duncan.

_'Wow that's nice guys, let's forget about the redhead and worry about the guy with the Mohawk.'_ Scott thought to himself, though he had to admit he wouldn't look for him either if he had sabotaged them…

He finally reached the shore and noticed Dawn and Zoey along with some blonde chick checking on everyone. He scoffed and threw the lifeboat on the ground.

_'Whatever guys, I was one of the smart ones to grab a boat so we could sail back to the island and get supplies or contact someone, but no. No appreciation whatsoever.'_ Scott walked past everyone and sat amidst the chaos waiting for people to realize they needed to gather their senses.

Duncan was floating on his back in the water regaining consciousness.

_'Man what the hell happened?'_ Duncan began to sink not realizing he was in the water. He soon composed himself and started to tread water. He looked over to where he had heard people calling his name.

_ "Duncan! Duncan!" _He recognized it was Geoff and Dj and began to swim over. As he was swimming over he remembered why he was still in the water in the first place.

_'Shit! I must've dropped the lifeboat when I passed out._' He looked over his shoulder and there it was in the water a good distance away.

_'I'll get it after I tell everyone I'm okay I guess.'_ Duncan grunted to himself as he reached the shore.

Duncan was dripping wet and crawled onto shore. He slowly stood up and called the guys.

"Geoff! Dj! Over here!" Duncan said as he waved one of his hands in the air. Geoff looked over and had a smile on his face.

"Dude! You're okay!" Geoff and Dj jogged over and gave him their little handshake.

"Man that was not cool! How did you end up out in the water?" Dj asked.

Duncan groaned. "I was trying to grab a lifeboat so we could ride it back to the main island, but I lost it when I passed out."

Gwen then came running over and hugged him, almost knocking him over. Duncan hugged her back.

"Im so glad you're okay." Gwen said with her face in his chest. She then suddenly pushed him back and yelled at him. "What the hell were you doing?! I told you to come with me, but you forced to Dj take me away!"

Duncan put his hands up in surrender. "I was trying to get a lifeboat and I didn't want you getting hurt! I knew what I was doing!"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Right, so where is it?"

Duncan sighed and told her about passing out in the water.

"Wow Duncan, wow!" Gwen replied sarcastically. "What do you think would have happened when you are thrown off a boat in an explosion nonetheless?" Gwen said with her hands on her hips.

"Gwen, chill. I'm okay; you're okay, no need to freak out." Duncan said, trying to calm her down.

Gwen closed her eyes and sighed. She looked back up at him and held his hand.

"Let's just get back to everyone else. They are all kind out of it." Gwen then began walking back with Duncan, leading him to the others.

Dawn was kneeling next to Cameron, trying to heal his leg with one of her techniques she learned from her psyche class. Her hands were on his knee as she was closing her eyes trying to take out the negative energy. Eventually she opened her eyes and Cameron had a more relaxed look on his face.

"Thanks Dawn. I don't know if you really did heal me or I was just overreacting, but it feels a lot better." Cameron smiled.

"No problem. I'm just glad it doesn't hurt anymore." Dawn smiled back and sat back on her legs. Her headache she felt earlier wasn't as intense, but was still lingering. She put her hand to her head and tried to massage it.

Something wasn't right. Not just because her head was hurting, but the fact that this was no accident. Chef and Chris wouldn't have put them in danger like that…..okay maybe that's not too out of character for them. But the obliteration of the expensive yacht they were on, seemed like too much money for Chris too waste. Along with the fact that Chef went missing and blood was on the boat wasn't right either. They wouldn't actually put themselves at risk for any reason, they were too narcissistic.

Dawn shook her head and stood up and began looking to see if anyone else needed healing. She walked amongst the cast and soon saw Duncan and a couple of others from the older cast coming back.

'That's good they found their friend, even though his aura seems to be unbalanced.' Dawn thought to herself as she watched them walk towards the group.

'But the fact that so many people care for him, must mean he can't be all that bad.' Dawn looked over and saw another girl with brown hair staring at them as well. Dawn could sense relief in her aura, but not without some irritation. Dawn studied the girls face as Duncan and them walked by. She seemed like she was glaring mainly at another girl with blue and blackish hair who was holding Duncans hand. The brunette then turned her head forward and took a deep breath.

Dawn thought about going to talk to the brunette, but was interrupted as she was taking her first step.

"Everyone come on over here, we need to figure this out!" Duncan said as he waved people over.

The casts walked towards them and seemed to form a circle around Duncan, Geoff, and Dj.

"Okay, obviously no one knows what they hell happened, right?" Duncan asked the group. Some just shook their head while others glared at him for asking such a stupid question.

"Didn't think so…"Duncan mumbled as kicked some sand on the ground. He then looked back up and continued.

"Geoff, Dj, and I talked about how we should handle this and we decided—"Duncan was then cut off by Trent.

"Who decided you were going to be the leader?" Trent shouted as he walked into the middle of the circle.

Duncan seemed to be surprised that it was Trent of all people to fight him on this, just because he didn't think the guy had any balls. Duncan then raised his eyebrows.

"What? You think you're better for the job? Because I hate to break it to you dude, but you're not." Duncan said with a smirk on his face.

Trent stopped and clenched his fists. "I know I would be a better leader, but that's not my point. I just think that maybe other peoples input would be a smarter idea." Trent said while trying to control the urge to not punch Duncan in the face.

Duncan crossed his arms and gave a side glimpses at Geoff and Dj. Geoff shrugged, willing to do whatever Duncan wanted to do, while Dj nodded agreeing with Trent. Duncan blew out a breath and decided to let the others give their opinions.

Brick stepped into the circle and stood up straight.

"I personally think that are main focus should be finding food and water, sir." Brick publicized. The others nodded and knew without food and water, they were screwed.

Jo pushed Brick aside and wanted to add her two cents in.

"Honestly, finding some source of communication first would be better so we can get off this island sooner." Jo said with a glare pointed at Brick.

"What? So we can starve and go without water longer? That's stupid; when I was in boot camp, finding a source of energy was the main thing before any other action in a new setting." Brick recited from memory.

Duncan interrupted before the arguing could go on any longer.

"Shut up!" Duncan yelled. He then put his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face. As much as he would like to just get this crap over with and find some way to contact someone, he knew that Brick was right. They needed to get everyone calmed down and taken care of. He turned to Geoff and Dj.

"So what do you guys think?" Duncan asked.

Geoff started scratching the back of his head. "I think the dudes right, we should probably get food first."

Dj nodded. "We need to get some kind of stability first, we don't want people going crazy."

Duncan then turned back to the group and slapped his hands together.

"Alright, a decision has been made. We're going with uh…what's your name?" Duncan asked pointing at Brick.

"Brick, sir." Brick answered.

"Right, we're going with Bricks idea. A group of us are going to scout and look for food, while the other group starts a camp. We good?" Duncan asked looking around the circle. They all agreed and murmured a "yeah" or nodded.

"Good." Duncan smirked and started heading toward the forest.

"Hey Mohawk!"

Duncan turned around and saw some red headed guy come up to him.

'Who the hell is this ginger? Duncan thought as Scott walked towards them.

"You're a dumbass if you're expecting to find food or water in there." Scott said crossing his arms and tilting his head in the direction of the forest.

Duncan looked back and realized the problem. The place was rancid; it was full of dead trees and rotting grounds. It seemed to also have been affected by the toxic waste dump that was put in before season four.

"Crap." Duncan groaned. _'Now what are we going to do. We can't go back to Wawanakwa, we don't have any kind of boat.'_

"If you were smart, you would have held onto that lifeboat you had." Scott said behind him. Duncan tensed and instantly regretted not going after the lifeboat earlier.

"But I did, and I guess I could let you guys borrow it as long as I get to come along and bring back what I want." Scott tried to compromise with a hint of a devious look on his face.

Duncan stared at Scott and weighed his options. The fact was, he didn't have any. So all he could do was shake his head yes.

"Cool. All we gotta do is blow it up and we'll head over in a couple of hours." Scott shrugged his shoulders and went to grab the lifeboat.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! I'm in college and classes along with homework take up a lot of my time. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TOTAL DRAMA! CARTOON NETWORK DOES!

EDIT 9/21/13: Sorry, breaks were wrong and italics were not in place.

Chapter 3

Courtney had her arms crossed as she watched the boys blow up the boat. Their faces were pale since they had been trying to inflate it for the past hour. Eventually, Cameron walked over and read the big letters on the other side of the boat that said "PULL HERE." He reached down and pulled it back, inflating the boat in a mere five seconds. The boys were hit the face when it inflated spontaneously in front of them.

"Oof!" Duncans head flew back and hit the sand. He opened his eyes and looked at the boat before him. He put his hand on his nose and rubbed it, where he was hit. He looked up and saw Cameron standing there, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry guys." Cameron said giving them a small wave.

Courtney put her hands in front of her mouth and tried to hide her laughter. '_What idiots!_'  
Unfortunately for Courtney, Duncan heard her laugh at them.

"What's so funny princess?" Duncan asked with a scowl on his face as he got up.

"O nothing, just watching a couple of guys completely failing at something so simple, that's all." Courtney said with a smirk on her face, shrugging her shoulders.

"Instead of just standing there you could have helped us, but I guess that's something you don't do." Duncan stared at her.

"Whatever Duncan, I was just trying to give you guys a chance to redeem yourselves, so I stayed back." Courtney glared with her hands on her hips.

"Pfft." Duncan then walked away shaking his head.

Courtney watched him walk away towards Geoff and Dj as they were deciding who to take with them.

She huffed and turned around towards the others and saw them forming groups of their own. Courtney decided to walk over to Bridgette to see what was up.

"Hey Bridgette." Courtney said with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Court." Bridgette followed Courtney's gaze and guessed what she was thinking.

"Everyone wants to split up and look for a shelter while the guys are out getting supplies." Bridgette explained.

Courtney watched as a group split and went into the forest. "I don't know if that's a good idea Bridge, I mean it's a little risky isn't it?" Courtney asked.

Bridgette shrugged. "I think it is, but who is going to listen to me?

Courtney smiled. "You'd be surprised."

Bridgette gave a small smile back. "Thanks, but I will leave the role of leader to the guys. You know I'm kind of the 'go with the flow' kind of girl."

Courtney glanced back at the guys and was biting her lower lip, trying to prevent herself from saying anything.

"But I know you're not." Bridgette said jokingly as she watched Courtney struggle.

Courtney sighed. "I…" Courtney was fidgeting. "I just hate not being in charge, or at least not included in the say of things."

Bridgette put her hand on Courtney's shoulder. "I know, but hopefully we can all get this over with and go home, and then you can be a CIT again." Bridgette said laughing.

Courtney nudged her friend back a little, trying not to laugh. "Shut up, you know it's going to look good for me for colleges!"

"I know Court, but sometimes you take it to a whole other level." Bridgette grinned, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Courtney smirked.

* * *

Duncan walked back to the guys as they gathered to try to come up with some kind of plan of who to take and what to gather when they got there.

They all had one knee on the ground while Duncan had a stick in his hand. There was a small amateur map of Camp Wawanakwa carved into the sand.

"We are going to separate into at least four groups. One to get food, another for beds, another to find some source of communication, and one to grab some real boats like the speed boats that were used in a couple of our challenges." Duncan said this as he pointed to each area of the island where the supplies were kept.

Geoff and Dj nodded.

"So there is us three, who are the other five?" Dj asked.

Duncan didn't really trust anyone else on the island, but he knew the three of them couldn't do this by themselves.

Duncan put his hand on his forehead with his elbow on his knee as he looked at the map. Duncan groaned knowing that the people he was going to say were his only options.

"We're going to need people who are fast, have some strength, and know their way around the island. So I guess it's going to have to be…" He paused before he suggested this horrible idea.

"We're going to have to bring Alejandro, Scott, Jo, and Brick." Duncan decided.

"That's only four, dude, just so you know." Geoff added.

Duncan shook his head out of frustration. "I know! We don't have many options…." Duncan trailed off still trying figure out how else to do this.

"By the way while we're gone, who's going to be in charge here?" Dj asked.

"Shit, I forgot about that!" Duncan cussed as he threw the stick to the side.

The guys stayed quiet for a moment, letting Duncan get his head together.

_'Im not leaving Trent here in charge, that guy has no idea how to take charge without losing his mind!'_ Duncan thought to himself as he paced back and forth on the beach.  
_'That guy Mike I heard has some kind of mental problem, so he's out. Cody, no. Justin, hell no.'_

The more people Duncan thought of the more irritated he got. 'No, no, no!' Duncan yelled in his head, throwing his hands in the air.

_'Im just going to have to stay here, there's no way anyone else could do it, without f'ing it up! I can trust Dj and Geoff to get the stuff and take care of things there, I told them what we need and they've both been on the island long enough to know where everything is.'_ Duncan let out a breath he had been holding in.

_'The thing Im worried about is if they can keep everyone in line and have everyone do what they're supposed to do. I barely know Jo and Brick. Alejandro might help, but will eventually get lazy. Then that guy Scott seems like an ass.'_ Duncan thought out to himself.

"Dude?" Geoff started waving his hand in front of Duncan's face. "You there?"

Duncan snapped out of thought and stared at Geoff and Dj.

"You guys are going to have to go without me." He declared.

"What!?" Geoff and Dj exclaimed.

"I can't leave without someone in charge and there's no one else that is capable of that. Without a leader, everyone is just going to wonder off and do what they want. We can't risk anyone getting lost or hurt or whatever. So I'm going to stay…" Duncan explained. This was the last thing he wanted to do, he would rather be involved in the action and make sure what they needed was picked up, but he had no other choice.

Geoff and Dj were silent for a moment.

Geoff then asked, "Are you sure dude?"

Duncan looked at them in the eyes.

"No, but it's what my gut is telling me and that's all I can go with right now. I know though that I can trust you guys to get what's needed and get it done right. You guys are my brothers and I can trust you both." Duncan stated. He didn't like to make things mushy or dealing with emotions, but he needed to say it to make them understand he did care and that he knew that they could do this.

Geoff and Dj smiled and each went up to Duncan and did a one arm hug. "Don't worry dude, this will be a piece of cake. Speaking of which, that's definitely what I'll be making when we get home!" Dj said rubbing his stomach.

Duncan and Geoff laughed. They all then looked at each other and nodded, knowing it was time to gather up the crew.

* * *

Dawn sat in a circle with B, Zoey, Cameron, and Mike, as they waited for some kind of directions or for something to do.

Zoey was fidgeting and looking around. "This is stupid, why aren't being asked to do anything? I'm tired of sitting and waiting, when I know that we're more than capable of helping out around here." Zoey said with some bitterness in her voice. She wasn't going to keep her mouth shut anymore; after beating Scott and finding her aggressive side she was more confident in herself and felt she could do more now.

"I agree with you Zoey. We've got the brains to help out. I think we should just to do what we think needs to be done. We don't have to wait for those guys to boss us around." Cameron said as he pointed back with his thumb at Duncan and the guys.

B nodded and stood up. He then smiled and waved for the group to come follow him to the forest.

Dawn then translated for B. "He said we should try to help by going to look for some shelter. We can't just sleep out here."

"Just in case if Mother Nature decides to give us some rain." Dawn then added at the end as she looked up at the cloudless blue sky.

They all stood up and walked together into the forest.

* * *

A screeching bird call along with some hissing was made as Scott made his way through the decaying jungle. Each step he took came along with the sound of a 'plop' as he walked through the mud and foggy air. Scott looked down in disgust as he shoes were pretty much covered in muck and who knows what else.

"Great, just great!" Scott said to himself as he tried to pull his foot out of the mud. It eventually came out, but once he got it out he either got it stuck again or managed to fall and lose his balance from the suction of the muck. Scott soon got pissed and decided to take off his shoes; he would have more control and traction with just his feet. He then started trudging through the forest again and was holding his shoes with one hand and a long stick with some rope in the other. He looked around for some kind of stone or something sharp he could put at the end of the branch. He knew that Fang was still on the other island and wanted to be prepared, even though he had no desire to come in contact with the shark.

Scott was looking at a rock that may fit what he was looking for, but stopped when he heard voices. _'What the hell are they doing out here?!'_

* * *

"Ugh! This island is so much worse than the other one!"Zoey said with revulsion as she tried to walk through the sludge and decay.

"Careful Zoey!" Mike said as he tried to keep up.

Dawn carefully walked and looked around in wretchedness. _'How could people do this? The earth is always giving to us and all we do is take from it! This place is dying because of them!'_

She could hear the sounds of the wildlife in the forest, but something wasn't right. She couldn't quite understand what they were saying. She could tell their calls were full of fury and pain, but no actual words were said.

Dawn strained to understand them, but was soon distracted by something else.

"Someone else is here." Dawn stated as she stopped walking. The others stopped as well and kept quiet, letting Dawn concentrate. She knew the aura was familiar, but couldn't get anything else, it seemed like it was guarded, or there was some kind of shield around it. But that's when Dawn knew who it was.

"Scott! Come on out, we know you're here!" Dawn said with her voice raised. She still hadn't forgiven Scott yet from what happened on the island, but that wasn't what made her still angry at him. It was mainly the fact that he just didn't seem to care about anyone. People tried to be nice to him and some even trusted him, but no matter what, he didn't seem to care and was only thinking about himself.

Scott then came out with his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay guys, you got me. Little Scotty must be up to no good right?" Scott asked with sarcasm.

Zoey cut to the chase. "What are you doing out here? It's a little weird that you're out here by yourself." Mike came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Zoey relaxed some, but didn't trust Scott with anything that he had to say.

Scott scoffed. "Jeez everybody, chill out, it's not like I'm here to kick you all off the island for money or break up your love fest."

Dawn stepped up and moved closer to Scott. "Then what are YOU doing here?" She narrowed her eyes and pouted her lip, standing her ground until he answered.

Scott brought up his stick and thing of string. "I was looking for some kind of rock or something to put on my….uhhh…weapon?" Scott said uncertain on how to explain what he was doing without looking like an idiot. It obviously didn't work out so well.

"A stick and some string, wow, that's some weapon." Cameron smirked.

"What do you need a weapon for?" Dawn added.

"When I go to the island, I'm going to need something to protect myself if that damn shark is still there." Scott said with some frustration that he was being interrogated.

"What are you going to do, attack it?!" Dawn yelled.

"Yes, if it starts charging at me!" Scott yelled back.

"Scott! He didn't even do anything to you! You were the one that stole its tooth!" Dawn said with her hands in the air expressing her exasperation.

"Are you kidding me!? I didn't even-" Scott stopped midsentence as he heard a growling sound coming from the side of the group.

Everyone froze and looked toward the direction the sound was coming from.

Disturbed by the yelling from the group, a large dark wolf, or what looked like it used to be a wolf, appeared from the shadows. It was almost twice the size and its eyes were a bleeding reddish color. Its fur was long and hanging over its body, draped like a blanket.

It stopped walking and observed the group. It then started snarling and showing its teeth as foam and drool started to fall from its mouth.

The snarling could be felt in the pit of Scott's stomach. He knew this thing was one of the mutants affected by the toxic waste, but it looked more contaminated than the other creatures on Wawanakwa.

"Everyone back up slowly and climb up one these trees." Scott whispered slowly to the others.

Dawn then came back out of her daze and glared at Scott. "What do you know? It's probably harmless, just like the beetle on the other island." She paused and then added.  
"You know what, I'm going to prove it to you. You don't need to hurt them to keep them away, just like you don't need to hurt that shark."

Scott's eyes widened and realized what she was about to do.

"Dawn if you don't freakin listen to me right now, that thing is going to tear you to shreds!" Scott said with his teeth clenched.

Dawn glared at him again. "What? Are you the boss of me now? I know what I'm doing." Dawn then turned and began to slowly walk up to the wolf.

"Dawn?" Zoey said with a squeak. She began to take a step toward Dawn, but was held back by Mike. Zoey looked at Mike and he shook his head and tightened his grip on her.

Dawn took a few steps and stopped a few feet away from the creature.

"Dawn, I swear if you don't listen to me, I'm going to give you more pain that the wolf can!" Scott threatened taking a step toward her. He heard Dawn scoff and she began to raise her hand in front of the wolf.

The wolf started snarling even more, and set its eyes on her. It then howled and began to scrape its claws into the ground.

Dawn looked into its eyes, trying to read its thoughts. But that's when everything went wrong.


End file.
